The invention relates to a hydraulically damped rubber cartridge spring comprising an external sleeve and an internal pipe which are supported, one on the other, by an elastomeric (e.g., rubber) spring body. At least two liquid-filled pairs of chambers are provided in the spring body, spaced apart in the direction of the damped motion. The chambers of each pair are connected to each other via a liquid-filled damping opening.
A rubber cartridge spring of this type is known from European Patent application No. 0 009 120. The damping actions achieved are effective in only a certain frequency range which is only marginally satisfactory.